The explosive growth of cell phone cameras with features such as zoom, auto focus, and high resolution has threatened to make the point-and-shoot digital camera obsolete. But as such miniature cameras migrate to ever higher megapixel density and zoom capabilities, the resulting image quality suffers from shaky human hands. Indeed, it is physically impossible for a human user to hold a camera still even when consciously trying in that human hands have a natural tremor that peaks in the range of 7 to 11 Hz. This roughly 10 Hz shaking of the camera will have more and more effect on the image quality depending upon the exposure time and also the angular field-of-view for each image pixel. The increase of pixel density in cell phone cameras introduces more and more image blur from camera jitter as a result.
Thus, MEMS-based motion sensors for digital cameras has been developed to address the image degradation that results from human hand tremor. For example, MEMS-based gyroscopes may be used to sense camera motion. In response to the sensed motion, an image stabilization system attempts to move the lens or the image sensor to minimize or eliminate the resulting motion-induced blurring of the image. However, the resulting actuation is performed using conventional actuators.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for MEMS-based image stabilization systems.